


cold and lonely

by jihoonie (floweryoonn)



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Deal With It, Fluff, I love mashiho so this has a lot of mashi, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, This is fluffy asf, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweryoonn/pseuds/jihoonie
Summary: junkyu thought winters were cold and lonely.





	cold and lonely

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fluffy platonic mashikyu one-shot because why not right.

junkyu thought winter was cold and lonely, and he sat sulking on his bed, waiting for someone to arrive. 

knocks came excitedly from his front door, echoing through the otherwise quiet house. junkyu bolted from his bed, shoving off his heaps of blankets and placing his hot chocolate on the desk, and sprinted to the door. a smile fixed itself onto his face at the thought of who was knocking. he frantically unlocked the door and opened it. immediately, he smelled the familiar scent of lime perfume as he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. 

“mashiho!” his smile got even wider as he called out the boys name, if that was even possible. mashiho didn't reply, choosing instead to bury his head further into junkyus chest. 

“come on mashi, I've got a lot planned for us tonight! I set up some games on the Nintendo switch we could play and I also have some movies and I borrowed my mums recipe book so we can cook together if you want but it's really your choice and I also have—”

mashiho cut him off with a cute giggle, finally pulling away from the hug. 

“kyu. you're rambling.”

“sorry!” he replied, no less energetically than he had been. the two boys closed the door and locked it, making their way to the kitchen. 

“I'm hungry, kyu. can we cook first and then go to your room to play games and watch movies? “

“of course we can” the smile was still fixed on junkyus face, a result of him being with mashiho. 

so, junkyu got out the recipe book he mentioned and began excitedly showing off the recipes to mashiho, occasionally sharing a story about a memory he had of one of the dishes. mashiho just watched, his own smile growing wider by the second. junkyu was his favourite person on this earth, he adored every little thing about him. all the way from his cute smile and adorable rambling to the fact that he sounded like he was going to explode with happiness whenever he spoke. mashiho truly, and completely, loved junkyu. but it wasn't romantic. mashiho is clingy and affectionate, and having finally met someone equally as clingy to him means they sometimes come off as more than friends. but they didn't like each other. they had the kind of bond that were between brothers, or best friends, or whatever else. the hugs, small kisses, cuddles and other skinship was what came with their friendship. and they loved it. 

so, mashiho watched. 

then, he slowly placed junkyus hand in his own as they went through the recipes, picking out what they were going to make. they decided on making chicken soup, since the weather was freezing and snow was piled up on the streets. 

they reluctantly let each others hands go. 

the next few hours progressed quickly. a blur of junkyu laughing as they constantly messed up the recipe and mashiho desperately trying to fix it. eventually, he'd always end up laughing with junkyu too after his useless attempts. 

the chicken soup wasn't the best. it was way too salty and the broth was too thick. but it was perfect to mashiho, because he and junkyu made it together. 

the boys sat on the couch, happily eating their soups and chattering to each other about pointless things. one of junkyus favourite things about mashiho was his height. with mashiho being so small, whenever they would sit together mashiho would always sit on junkyus lap, almost disappearing into his hoodies as he clinged to the warmth. junkyu would hug him and pull him closer, gently holding mashihos hands in his own and laying them on mashihos lap. their bowls sat at the table in front of the couch, the warmth of the soup not even coming near to the warmth of each other. 

their plans for that night left like that, as mashiho was lulled to sleep in junkyus embrace. they slept like that, peacefully wrapped up in each other like little burritos. 

junkyu left a small kiss on mashihos head. 

“goodnight mashi” he whispered, letting his body lay down fully on the sofa and bringing mashiho with him. he was happy. he felt a warmth that nothing else could give him. 

and suddenly, winter wasn't so cold and lonely anymore.


End file.
